


The Ancient Sleeper

by avulle



Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maja summons the lord of sun and sky, the ancient sleeper.  It doesn't quite go the way she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ancient Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I'm sorry.

“Keepers of the clock, masters of dimension, bear witness!

“By my power, I compel you to converge!

“Past and present, be one. Awaken the terror of a forgotten age in this moment that is all moments in the blink of an eye.

“The lord of sun and sky, the ancient sleeper, arise!”

The world stills.

The ground shakes.

A woman emerges from nothingness.

“Wait, what?” the original speaker asks in confusion.

The woman is slender and lightly muscled, with long black hair and bright golden eyes.

“Who are you?”

The woman stands on nothingness, and looks down upon her summoner.

“Why it is I, of course,” she declares with smirk. “The lord of sun and sky, the ancient sleeper.”

The summoner blinks, glances around her at the slowly unfreezing world, then glances back at the woman standing above her.

“Agni, alternatively.” The woman standing on nothingness shrugs. “Turns out if you kill a god, you become them retroactively, always and forever.” The woman slowly floats down, and her summoner takes several measured steps back. “So I guess have that to look forward to,” the woman mutters under her breath before declaring in a louder voice, “It’s a rather clever system, really.”

“Well that is no matter!”

The woman blinks, lips twitching into a smirk.

“No?”

“No! I order you to help me attack the candy kingdom! I need their sentimental affection for my magics so I can _rule the world_.”

“Yeah, that’s not going to—” she pauses. “You need their _what_?”

“Sentimental affection! Like this shirt that was once the prized possession of Princess Bubblegum. With the feelings in this shirt, I was able to summon you!”

The woman blinks again.

“You’re going to have to explain that one to me.”

“I convert sentimental affection into power! The more sentimental the better!”

The woman blinks for a third time. She glances around her at the now thoroughly unfrozen world.

“Yes, well, anyways,” she says, brushing the current thread of conversation aside with a twitch of her hand. “That’s not going to work for me.”

“What!?”

“And anyways, ruling the world is really not all it’s cracked up to be.” The woman shrugs with an almost-sympathetic smile. “I tried, it gets boring after a couple dozen generations.”

“I summoned you!”

The woman looks at her summoner, then glances around.

“Yes,” she agrees. “That you did. Good job on that. Stellar work.” She pauses to flash a brief thumbs up. “A+.”

“Then you are bound to me! I command—”

“Nope.” The woman shakes her head with an almost-rueful smile. “Nope, that’s still not going to work for me, I’m sorry.”

Her summoner gapes at her.

The woman shrugs, throwing her hands up in a gesture that almost looks remorseful.

“Not big on orders,” she says. “I am a God and all. Master of—” she pauses, “—well a lot of things.” Beneath her breath, she continues, “The avatar can suck it.”

As her summoner returns to her senses, she smiles.

“But this world,” she gestures around herself, “I think I’ll take it.”

There is a deafening boom, and a bolt of lightning strikes out of the blue sky.

“Thanks for the call, though,” the woman says, stepping over the smoking body of her summoner. “I really appreciate it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was only half-inspired by my deep and abiding desire to see Maja die.


End file.
